


Day 6: Nautica

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Nautica and Velocity have some big news to share with their firstforged bitlet.





	Day 6: Nautica

“I’m what?” Broadcut frowned, resetting his audials.

“Going to be a big brother.” Nautica smiled, resting a hand over her spark. He looked to his carrier, and she nodded.

“I did the scan myself, just earlier today. She’s sparked.”

“But-” his optic ridges knit together, words escaping him. He didn’t like this, but he couldn’t pin down _why_. “You have me.” he said after a moment, looking between his moms’ optics.

“And we love you very much.” Velocity assured him, holding out an arm in invitation. He only hesitated a moment before stepping in close and accepting her hug, letting her field wash over him so he could feel how much she meant her words.

“So why?” he asked, and he hated how small his voice sounded. He was nearly a fully trained soldier, not a sparkling!

“Because we wanted another.” Nautica said softly, stroking a hand down his back. “Sit with us, Broadcut?” she asked, her field flicking concern against his. He hated making his moms worry. Velocity released him when he pulled away, and he seated himself on the couch next to Nautica, leaving just enough space for Velocity to slip in on his other side.

“You alright, sweetspark?” Velocity asked, and Nautica nodded.

“So, Broadcut.” she placed one hand on his knee, keeping the other over her spark. “I won’t lie to you. When you were forged, I hoped that you would take as long to grow up as the other bitlets have. I’m glad that you’ve grown into the mech you are today, but I wish that I’d had more time to know you before you were fully developed.”

He nodded, recalling how she’d jokingly lamented that he grew up far too fast. At least, he’d thought she was joking.

“I love you with all my spark. You know that, right?” she asked softly, giving his knee a gentle squeeze and pulsing _concern affection reassurance_ at him through her field.

“I know, Mom.” he smiled, returning a pulse of _understanding gratitude love_ , and she smiled back before leaning in to kiss his forehelm.

“Good. You’re going to be a wonderful brother, I just know it.”

“Would you like to help us think of names?” Velocity asked, tucking her chin over his shoulder. Nautica leaned over to give her a quick kiss, and he rolled his optics at the flicker of playful adoration their fields exchanged around his.

“I’ve been thinking of giving them another B name.” Nautica said as she sat back, one thumb rubbing an absent circle on her chest plating while her other arm stretched along the back of the couch behind his back.

“That’d be cute.” Velocity sat back as well, reaching behind his shoulders to take Nautica’s hand. “Then we can call you Big B, and the newspark Little B.”

“What if they’re taller than me, though?” he frowned, and Nautica smiled as her field flickered amusement and affection at him.

“No matter how this newspark develops, you’ll always be our firstforged.”

“How about Blueflare?” Velocity said after a few nano-kliks of peaceful silence. “For a name, I mean.”

“Mmm, I’d rather not.” Nautica frowned. “What if they’re not blue?”

“Baseglider?” he suggested, and Nautica shook her helm.

“Boldsweep.”

“That one’s not bad.” Nautica nodded.

“Ooh, what about Bowrider?” he suggested, finials flicking up slightly.

“I like that one.” Nautica smiled, and released Velocity’s hand to pat him on the shoulder. “How about this. When they’re forged, we’ll wait for the first CNA scan to come back before settling on a name. If they’re an aquatic alt, Bowrider. If they’re anything else, Boldsweep.”

“It’s gonna be a boat.” Velocity stage whispered to him, and he chuckled as Nautica leaned across him to swat at his carrier.

“You can’t know that!”

“Well, most of the sparklings so far _have_ taken their carrier’s frametype.” Velocity defended, gesturing from herself to him.

“Not really?” he frowned. “There have been six who take after their carrier, me included. Four take after their sire, and then there’s clicker and the triple changers who don’t take after either of their creators. Or, I guess any is more accurate in Blackout’s case.”

“Those are still odds in favour of your sibling being an aquatic alt.” Velocity argued.

“Actually, that’s six to seven.” Nautica smiled smugly. “Near even odds, but still weighted slightly against them taking after me.”

“I still say Li’l B’s gonna be a boat.” Velocity grinned, getting up and moving to crouch in front of Nautica, placing a hand on the plating covering Nautica’s spark chamber, where the newspark who’d soon be his little sibling was hidden. “Call it medic’s intuition.”

Nautica giggled, removing her hand from his shoulder to cup the side of Velocity’s helm. “Whatever you say, dearspark.”

“So, how long until Little B is ready to be forged?” he asked, looking between his moms’ faces.

“By the end of the stellar cycle.” Velocity said, and Broadcut smiled. He could hardly wait.


End file.
